I Love You Too
by Gabriella Witherspoon
Summary: Todo um sentimento pode ser real quando tudo não se passa de um jogo? É tudo uma questão de jogos? Ou o amor vai falar mais alto? Fic dedicada a Rêh Cristina, e postada pela primeira vez em 26/07.
1. Noite Amena?

**- Capítulo 01 – Noite Amena?**

Era uma noite amena. Nem fria nem quente. Amena. E eu e Edward estávamos nos divertindo entre risos e beijos.

- Vai dormir aqui hoje, não vai? – perguntei, fazendo o caminho de seus lábios com a ponta dos dedos. Eu estava puxando Edward para dentro do meu quarto.

Ele assentiu fazendo um biquinho de tirar o fôlego.

- Hmmm... Vou tomar banho Edward, pode vir se quiser. – E pisquei.

Ele sorriu torto.

- Dessa vez não, Bells.

Assim que me lavei e substitui as calças jeans e a blusa de seda branca por um pijama cinza de algodão, curtíssimo, voltei para o quarto. Ele começou a assoviar na hora em que eu entrei.

- Uau.

- Deixa de ser besta, Edward. Você já me viu assim milhares de vezes. – Eu sorri.

- É a primeira vez _hoje._

- Idiota. – E me enrosquei junto a ele, em minha cama. – Não se esqueça de que meus pais estão no quarto em frente.

- Não esquecerei soldado. – Concordou, engrossando a voz.

Nós rimos.

- Sabia que eu te amo, Ed?

- Do que você me chamou? – Ele sorriu torto.

- Ed.

- Hmmm... – e começou a distribuir beijos pelo meu pescoço naquele instante, quando alguém bateu na porta, já entrando.

- Oi Bella. Oi Edward.

Pois é, a estraga-prazeres ali é a minha prima e, diga-se de passagem, melhor amiga Isabella.

Eu Bella Marie Swan, ela Isabella Jaymes Stewart.

- Acho que cheguei em uma hora errada.

Então, o que você ainda está fazendo no meu quarto? Lálálá. Abafa.

- Não imagina Isabella. Não está atrapalhando nada. – Respondeu, nos sentando na cama.

Bella, Bella, segure essa vontade de chutar o seu namorado.

- Hã... Já volto. – E pulei da cama, saindo pela porta ainda aberta, em direção a cozinha. Eu precisava acalmar meus ânimos. E beber um copo d'água. Estou hiperventilando até agora.

Ótimo, agora dê um jeito de expulsar sua melhor amiga do seu quarto, ou não.

Para o mundo que eu quero descer. Eu não estou vendo isso, eu não estou vendo. Quando eu abrir meus olhos de novo, a cena vai mudar. Isso. Abra seus olhos Bella, abra seus olhos.

Merda, a cena não mudou, e eu não posso gritar. Ê beleza. Alguém me empresta um revólver? Em quem eu atiro primeiro: em mim, do Edward ou na Isabella? Decisão difícil.

- Se vocês queriam fazer isso, pelo menos que não fosse à minha frente, pelo amor de Deus. – Chutei a canela dos dois, assim que passei. As criaturas continuaram a se beijar. – Não acredito que eu vou ter que suportar isso na minha casa e no meu quarto. – Resmunguei, ligando a TV, e deixando em um canal qualquer. Eu apenas tentava não prestar atenção naqueles dois traidores, apenas isso.

De repente, a segunda melhor amiga de minha prima entrou, exatamente quando eu ia pedir, ou melhor, exigir satisfações de Edward. Meu quarto virou a casa da mãe Joana, só pode. A garota era loura, alta, teimosa, extremamente bonita, e às vezes engraçada. O nome dela era Rosalie. Rosalie Hale. E ela era prima de Edward.

Eles riam enquanto assistiam a um filme qualquer na televisão. Tentei não me concentrar no som dos risos. Abracei meus joelhos e continuei a refletir sobre o porquê de tudo aquilo. Eu não havia feito nada. Nada que eu soubesse, é claro.

Foi naquele exato instante que me lembrei de tudo o que havia acontecido entre mim e Edward.

Foi naquele exato instante que me lembrei de como nos conhecemos.

E foi naquele exato instante que lágrimas começaram a cair dos meus olhos quase como cachoeiras.

Saí rapidamente do quarto, em direção ao meu banheiro, logo ao lado do meu quarto, e me tranquei lá por um tempo. Deixei as lágrimas caírem, enquanto me olhava no espelho, e me lembrei novamente de como conhecera aquele garoto, que acabara de quebrar meu coração em milhões de pedaços.

_- Quem é aquele garoto, Bebel? – perguntei a minha prima, enquanto encarava o garoto com cabelo cor de bronze, conversando com Rosalie Hale no estacionamento da Forks High School._

_- Aquele alto, perfeitamente bonito, um pouco malhado, com cabelos cor de bronze e olhos esmeralda?_

_- Exatamente aquele._

_- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, primo de Rose. _

_O garoto olhou pra a nossa direção por um instante, e veio até nós, porque Isabella o chamara com um aceno._

_- Não quer me apresentar a sua amiga, Bell?_

_- Dãã, foi pra isso que eu te chamei aqui Edward._

_Ele riu._

_- E então, o que está esperando? – e se virou pra mim._

_- Bells, esse é Edward Cullen, como eu te disse. __Edward, esta é Bella Marie Swan, minha prima._

_- Prazer Bella. – Estendeu a mão pra mim._

_- O prazer é todo meu. – Apertei a mão dele._

_Depois, ele se voltou a Bebel, novamente._

_- Como assim "como eu te disse"?_

_- Ah, Bells estava de olho em você._

_Me senti corar. _

_Ele me olhou pelo canto do olho e uma risada saiu de sua garganta._

_- Eu sei que sou perfeito._

_- Você só chega à __desejável__, não a perfeito. E Rose está te chamando._

_- De novo. – Revirou os olhos. – Até mais Bell._

_Ela deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dele._

_- Até mais Bella._

_- Até. – Respondemos juntas._

_Ele riu novamente e foi embora._

Desde então tínhamos um quarteto. Tentei não lembrar daquilo também. Almoçávamos junto todos os dias, e fazíamos o mesmo ano. Agora, o terceiro e graças a Deus, o último.

Ouvi vagamente um "você pegou pesado, Ed", enquanto lavava o rosto e antes de sair do banheiro e voltar para meu quarto, agora vazio.

Fechei a porta, e me deitei. Em algum momento enquanto eu olhava as imagens passando na tela da televisão, eu dormi.

Renée me acordou no dia seguinte.

- Bells, sua prima quer falar com você.

- Hmmm?

- Isabella quer falar com você.

- O que ela quer comigo? – perguntei abrindo os olhos.

- Não sei, só disse que é importante.

- Eu não quero falar com ela. – E me virei, pra dormir de novo.

- Por quê? Por favor, Bells.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu vou falar com a dona Isabella Jaymes.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram. Eu nunca chamava Bebel pelo nome completo.

- Certo – e saiu do quarto.

Me vesti, penteei meu cabelo e terminei de me arrumar o mais lentamente possível. Depois fui para a sala, onde elas me esperavam.

- Você demorou Bells.

A primeira palavra que me veio à cabeça? Falsidade.

- Diz logo o que quer.

- Podemos conversar lá fora?

Fiquei calada.

- Por favor?

- Está bem. – Murmurei e seguimos para a varanda da casa.

- O que tanto quer conversar comigo, _priminha? – _Perguntei com uma ironia pura evidente.

- Me desculpe...

- Pelo quê? Por me acordar ou por ontem à noite?

- Pelos dois.

Bufei.

- Olha, eu não queria te magoar nem nada, mas...

- Mas fez exatamente o contrário beijando Edward.

- Foi ele quem me beijou.

- Claro, claro.

- Já passou pela sua cabeça, que isso tudo pode ser um jogo? Um teste?

- Não sei do que está querendo me convencer, mas ele não faria isso.

- Você só o conhece há um ano!

- Tempo suficiente pra saber que...

- Cale a boca, Bells.

- Cale a boca você garota! – e abri a porta, para entrar novamente na sala.

Ela me segurou pelo braço.

- Bells, por favor, me escute. Eu o conheço há cinco anos. Sei perfeitamente o que ele faz ou deixa de fazer. – Pense bem. Ele nunca disse "eu te amo", nem a você, nem a ninguém.

- Onde Edward está?

- Indo para a Europa. Volta em uma semana. – E parou por um instante. – Não precisa voltar a ser minha amiga, se não quiser. Mesmo que a culpa seja toda dele...

- Família é mais importante que um jogo ou um garoto imbecil.

-... Apenas confie em mim. – Completou, como se eu não tive dito nada e foi embora.

Era só o que me faltava.

**Fim do Capítulo 01**


	2. A Volta

**- Capítulo 02 – A Volta**

Uma semana havia se passado desde todo aquele acontecimento. Edward Cullen voltaria hoje da tão sonhada Europa.

Tentei me esquecer disso.

Segui para a minha picape vermelha, na entrada de carros. Charlie havia me dado como presente de aniversário, claro. E Alice me esperava para irmos a Portland. Eu precisava chegar à casa dos Cullen, antes que _ele _voltasse.

De repente, um maluco entrou na frente da picape, quando eu estava quase na casa de Allie. Tive de frear, e buzinei pro cara sair dali. Mas ele não saiu do caminho, então desci do carro.

Olhei pra cima. Ia cair uma chuva torrencial em questão de minutos.

Vi cabelos cor de bronze.

Ah, por que eu não passei por cima quando tive a oportunidade? Argh.

- Ficou maluco Edward?

Ele sorriu torto e se virou pra mim.

- Por que não está viajando? Ou ao menos no avião de volta? – e o encarei.

- Eu tinha de voltar alguma hora, não é mesmo? Cheguei ainda há pouco.

Pergunta óbvia, resposta óbvia.

- E o que está fazendo aqui, então?

- Isabells estava certa.

Olhei para o chão por um instante.

- Fui um covarde fugindo daqui. Mas todo lugar a que fui você estava comigo. Então eu voltei.

Eu podia sentir o olhar dele em mim, e que ele dizia a verdade, mas ainda assim, não o olhei.

- Quero acreditar em você. – E o encarei novamente. – Mas não posso. Você me magoou.

- Pode acreditar em mim.

- Oh, só isso?

Vi um sorriso surgir nos lábios dele.

Quase sorri também, e desviei meus olhos dos dele.

- I love you too.

Lágrimas surgiram nos meus olhos. Mas eram lágrimas de felicidade. Num impulso, eu o beijei.

A tempestade começara nesse exato instante.

Sorrimos bobos um pro outro.

- Pode dizer de novo?

Ele riu e me beijou de novo.

- Estou falando sério.

- Eu te amo, Sra. Cullen.

Parei por um instante. Sra. Cullen?

- O que está sugerindo Edward?

- Eu te amo, mais do que tudo. E quero me casar com você. Esquecer o que eu fiz, há uma semana. Aquilo... foi só um teste. Eu precisava saber se gostava de você de verdade.

- Repete isso.

- O quê? Eu quero me casar com você?!

- Exatamente isso.

- Então...?

- Sim, é claro.

Quase pareceu que ele poderia chorar.

De repente, minhas pernas se dobraram no ar, enquanto ele me rodava.

Não importava a chuva, não importava nada, apenas aquele momento.

E quem poderia imaginar que eu e Edward ficaríamos juntos, juntos para sempre, quando nos conhecíamos a tão pouco tempo? Quer dizer, eu disse muitas vezes que o amava e ele nunca disse de volta. Isso me machucou, é claro, mas eu sei que nunca poderia viver sem ele. Edward Cullen era meu coração e minha alma. E despertava tudo o que havia de pior em mim, e eu o que havia de melhor nele. Uma mistura perfeita.

- Eu te amo Ed.

- Eu te amo também.

**Fim**


End file.
